Goblin Army
Goblin Army (ゴブリン軍) is a group of summoned goblins that are loyal to Enri Emmot. They are the second set of summons, brought forth by Enri. Background The second group known as the Goblin Army was summoned by Enri using her last Horn of the Goblin General when faced with impending doom at the hands of the Crown Prince's Army led by Barbro. Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When a detachment of the Kingdom's army under command of Prince Barbro attacked Carne Village, Enri uses the second horn and manages to summon 5,000 powerful goblins due to her increased levels in the Commander job class, as well as Barbro's invading army of 5,000 strong. This newly summoned army defeated the First Prince's army, forcing his army to run away from the battlefield, which Lupusregina Beta then tracked down and eliminated, soldiers and commanders alike, without anybody knowing.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc During a meeting between Ainz Ooal Gown and Guildmaster Pluton Ainzach, Ainz confirmed that the goblins from Carne Village are under his protection. He also notified Ainzach that a group of said goblins would be visiting E-Rantel and requested that they are shown courtesy.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After the integration of the remnants of the Goblin Troop with the Goblin Army, Jugem was now one of the many managers of the greatly-expanded goblin force.Overlord Volume 11 Epilogue The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc A troop of goblins were seen marching in the streets of E-Rantel, astonishing the visiting Holy Kingdom emissaries.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Strength The summoned army consisted of 5000 goblins, which included Hoplites as the core troops, goblin beast riders, goblin paladins on white wolves, goblin longbows, goblin magic support squad, goblin magic artillery squad, goblin medic squad, goblin musician squad, goblin assassination squad, 13 goblin red cap honor guards and a goblin tactician commander dressed as Zhu Ge Liang. The Goblin Army is a force to be reckoned with, unlike its previous incarnation, being the Goblin Troop which is composed of nineteen goblins, this force of summons is composed of five thousand strong, fully equipped with the best weaponry and equipment. The hierarchy of the Goblin Army is relatively straightforward. The goblins summoned by Enri see Enri Emmot as their overall master and commander. The management of the army is handled by the Goblin Strategist, and beneath him are separate leaders of the various corps and squads each with its own specialty in the army. The army is composed as follows: * Goblin Rear Echelon Support Unit * Goblin Medical Corps * Goblin Heavy Infantry Corps * Goblin Paladin-Knight Squad * Goblin Beast Rider Corps * Goblin Longbowman Corps * Goblin Magic Support Corps * Goblin Magic Bombardment Squad * Goblin Assassin Squad * Goblin Bodyguards * Goblin Musician Corps Trivia * According to Maruyama, even without the Goblin Body Guards or otherwise known as the Thirteen Redcaps, the Goblin Army can still crush both the Baharuth Empire and the armies of the Re-Estize Kingdom.Overlord Volume 12 Author Thoughts * In the Light Novel, Prince Barbro and the nobles thought that the Goblin Army was a part of a huge kingdom built by goblins inside of the Great Forest of Tob. References }} Gallery pl:Armia Goblinów Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Nazarick